Scars
by puckleberry4ever
Summary: Rachel Stops wearing her normal clothes,Stops Signing in glee, Stops being Rachel Berry who will fix her well none other then Ms. Santana Lopez.. RATED M ALSO FRIENDSHIPS AN WARNINGS INSIDE I DO NOT OWN GLEE!
1. Prologue

**So This is my First PezBerry Story Hope you like it loves Also i can not update everyday because i got other are the warnings and Friendships:**

**WARNING: Contains : Abuse, Self harm,Cussing and Violence Takes place season 2**

**friendships: Puckleberry and Sam and Santana**

**Please Review my loves here it is:**

* * *

Santana enters the School looking for Brittany Slushy in hands.

" Brit." Santana Calls as she see's her best friend

" Hey S what's up?" Brittany asks her casually

" Ermm on my way to slushy some loser" Santana says with a smirk

" Okay well i gotta go feed my unicorn." Brittany says running in the other direction

_Rachel Pov,_

I was limping after my beating last night and my ribs hurt i think a few are broken hoping no one would notice. I walk to my locker pulling my Sleeve down so no one would see the cuts not like they would care but just another thing to use against me. Before i even reach my locker i get hit with a slushy Quinn fabray thew it at me.i slip and fall on my side where my ribs hurt and yell out in pain. AS everyone laughs as Quinn smirks the only people not laughing were Noah and Santana weird she was looking at me with concern.I get up and walk over to Quinn.

" What the Fuck was that?" i yell in Quinn's face she had a smirk on her face

" Oh i was just putting You in your place." She says going to walk away but i snatch her up by her pony tail.

" Let Go Rapaul." She sneers but i pull tighter and put my mouth close to her ear

" Now listen here Bitch next time you fucking slushy me or insult me im going to mess up your pretty little face got it Lucy." i sneer in her ear as everyone looks at the seen in front of them.

" Fine Man hands." She says i was still holding her by her hair.

" Wrong Choice Lucy." i say as i push her to the ground and get on top of her and punch her in the face until Noah and Santana pull me off of had two black eyes and a split lip while i didn't have a scratch on me.

" Next time it will be worse." i say Noah and Santana let me go by now Quinn was still laying there so i kick her one last time and spit on her.

_Santana Pov,_

I walk down the hall with Puck to are first class.

" Did you notice Rachel has changed recently?" i ask looking down at my feet

" Yah she Just Beat the crap out of Quinn and wear's all black stands up to people and do sent sing anymore." He says with worry in his voice. As we walk in class

_Glee Practice_

I walk into glee and sit next to Sam and talk to him about stuff.

" So Guys where's Rachel?" asks as he walks in

" Probably having a diva fit." right one Mercedes says that Rachel walks in.

" Nice of you to join us Rachel." says as she stands there glaring at Mercedes

" Hi Shue Hey Wheezy keep thoughts to yourself before i rip out your vocal cords and shove them up your a-" Rachel says put is cut off by

" Rachel enough stop acting like a brat." yells Rachel roles her eyes and sits next to Puck

" So anything prepared today?" Shue asks Quinn shots her hand up.

" I wrote a song called What the Hell." Quinn says he nods and she gets up

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

Everyone claps except Me and Rachel.

" Rachel stop acting like a poor sport." Shue yells cause she didn't clap

" Im not acting like a poor sport butt Chin." She sneers he goes to say something but is cut off

" Rachel stop having a diva fit You attention seeker." Mercedes sneers Right when she says that Rachel gets out of her seat.

" What did i tell you Wheezy." Rachel says getting in her face. Mercedes rolls her eyes that makes Rachel grabs her by her hair and rips out a big chunk of it.

" There you go it looks much better." Rachel says sitting back down with everyone in shock

" Rachel that was uncalled for." Shue yells

" SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE GO SUCK A DICK SHUE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK I QUIT." Rachel yells leaving the room

Its official Something is going on and i gotta figure it out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review **

**1 What the hell by Avril Lavigne **

**Spoilers**** for next Chappy: Rachel beats the crap out of someone and get suspended while Santana tries to see what the hell is going on With Rachel.**

**Until Next Time Im Puckleberry4ever Have a great day**


	2. SUSPENDED

**Hey people thanks for the 3 reviews,4 favorites and 7 followers already Thank you Snowdrop1026,Doodle91 and for being my first 3 reviewers.:) So here is the Spoiler:**

**WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS RAPE..and of course cursing, Violence,Abuse and so on**

**Santana finds out some stuff Rachel Gets Suspended so here it is:**

* * *

_Rachel Pov,_

i walk into the house from school hoping He didn't call my dad.

" Dad." i call out as i walk in the living room he was sitting on the couch with a glares at me

" Heard you cussed out a teacher how many times do i tell you not to disrespect Adults." He yells as he gets up from the couch

" Im sorry Dad." I say looking down he walks up tome and gets in my face.

" Yah you should be little bitch you fucking quit glee and had a teacher call me worthless bitch." He says as he slaps me and pushes me on the starts to kick and punch me.

" Little bitch it's all your fault your father left me,Worthless slut." he says pulling me up by my hair

" Im sorry dad please stop your hurting me." i cry as he yanks me by my smirks and pulls tighter on my pony tail.

" Ill stop if your father comes back." he sneers as he lets go of my pony tail.I thought he was done so i just lay a second then i here a zipping sound.

" What are you doing?" i ask getting scared as he unzips his pants i was to much in shock to move.

" Well im going to show you how much of a slut you are." he says with a evil smile as he walks up to me. only in his boxers

" Please no dad." i beg as he grabs me by my hair and makes me get on my knees.

" Shut up now suck it." he says putting himself in front of myself and shake my head and he looks really angry now.

" I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING SUCK IT." he screams spitting in my face and kicking my side really hard.

" No." i takes off my clothes and smiles a evil smile at me.

" Now if you don't listen to me now i will make your beating ten times worst understand?" he sneers and i nod my gets me on my knees and sticks himself in my mouth.i start to cry as he slides himself in and out of my mouth with a smirk.

" Told you you were a slut you just sucked off your own time for the good part." he says pulling himself out of my slaps me one more time before laying me on the floor.

" Dad don't do this." i plead as he sticks himself inside of me it hurt so goes harder and harder as i sob and plead with him.

" Thanks slut now go make dinner." he says spitting on me as he gets up.i cry harder after he leaves i just got raped by my dad he never did that before.I need a few extra cuts tonight.

_Santana Pov,_

i get out of bed thinking about Rachel i didn't sleep much last night thinking about her.I get ready for school and meet Brittany and Sam.

" Hey Blondie and Brit." i say as i see them at my locker.

"Hey S." they say giving me a talk for a little until we here arguing down the hall way. we walk down there to see Quinn and Rachel arguing.

" Slut." Rachel yells launching at Quinn. we just watch until sue breaks it up.

" Berry Q im calling both your parents." Sue yells and Rachel goes pale.

_Rachel Pov,_

she cant call my dad ill be in so much trouble. I don't say a word as we go to sue's office.

" Coach i don't find it necessary to call my dad." i say quickly

" Well Barbra i have to tell him your suspended for a week." sue says to me as Quinn smirks i lunge put sue holds me back

" is Quinn suspended to?" i ask as we get in the office

" Not as long as you because you messed her face up." Sue says and i sigh

" How long?" i mumble As Quinn smirks in her seat i think about hitting her again but decide against it.

" For Q 3 days you Barbra 8 days." Sue says looking threw school files for are parents phone she finds them and tells my dad and her parents about the fight guess a extra beating is what i get to night.

_Santana Pov,_

The first thing i notice when i walk in the hallway after Spanish is that Berry is in the hallway limping with her dad looking furious what they hell is going on?

* * *

**Okay so kinda short i promise next chapter will be better promise**

**Spoliers: Santana vists Rachel and There will be Puckleberry friendship**

**ALSO IF YOU HAVE A FANFIC ENTER THIS CONTEST its on my profile the link is **

**so go ahead **

**Corey's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows**

There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

Corey finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful

**bye**


	3. birthday

**HEY loves sorry i have not updated i have been on fanfiction for a few days i was on my tumblr sorry im so glad you like my story :) spoliers:**

**Santana visits Rachel some puckleberry friendship.**

* * *

_Puck pov,_

Rachel she has been my best friend for a long time but we kept it on the down low it wasn't me who decided it to this way it was Rachel who said it was better to keep stuff on the down low if you went in her room though there was lots of pictures of us. i have been noticing her acting differently lately so im on my way to her house im walking cause i only live a block down. she just changed over the last few months not singing in glee and quitting glee when i would usually try to visit her she just shuts me off if i ask why she's acting like did everyone know it was her birthday today she turns 16 today i got her a cake and a neck less that says Jewish princess on it. when i almost get near the door my phone starts to ring and i answer it without looking at the caller id.

hello you got the puckerman

**hey puck its Santana **

****what do you want lopez?

**what's berry's address? **

why?

**Puck just tell me**

whatever it is franklin square road house 1254

**okay thanks Puckerman **

bye

i hang up the phone and knock on the door.

" What do you want Puck?" she sneers she had a black eye hat wasn't there yesterday at school

" Hey happy birthday Rach i came by to celebrate i have a cake and a present for you." i say with a smile and give her a hug she silently lets me in

" Where's your dad's?" i ask sitting the stuff on the table she looks at eyes were so life less they didn't have the sparkle anymore in them.

" Out." she says with no emotion.

" oh okay well i wanted to light the cake then give you your present." i say she nods slightly as i light the cake and start to sing

You know it doesn't make much sense  
There ought to be a law against  
Anyone who takes offense  
At a day in your celebration  
Cause we all know in our minds  
That there ought to be a time  
That we can set aside  
To show just how much we love you  
And I'm sure you would agree  
It couldn't fit more perfectly  
Than to have a world party on the day you came to be

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

I just never understood  
How a man who died for good  
Could not have a day that would  
Be set aside for his recognition  
Because it should never be  
Just because some cannot see  
The dream as clear as he  
that they should make it become an illusion  
And we all know everything  
That he stood for time will bring  
For in peace our hearts will sing  
Thanks to Martin Luther King

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Why has there never been a holiday  
Where peace is celebrated  
all throughout the world

The time is overdue  
For people like me and you  
Who know the way to truth  
Is love and unity to all God's children  
It should be a great event  
And the whole day should be spent  
In full remembrance  
Of those who lived and died for the oneness of all people  
So let us all begin  
We know that love can win  
Let it out don't hold it in  
Sing it loud as you can

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Ooh yeah  
Happy birthday...

We know the key to unify all people  
Is in the dream that you had so long ago  
That lives in all of the hearts of people  
That believe in unity  
We'll make the dream become a reality  
I know we will  
Because our hearts tell us so

she smiles slightly at me when we hear a knock at the door.

_Santana Pov, _

i could hear singing on the other side of the door it sounded like Puck but that's impossible they hate one another but i was shocked when Puck answered the door.

" what are you doing here?" he asks in shock

" here to see Rachel now why are you here getting down and dirty with Berry Puckerman?" i say with a smirk it kinda made my chest hurt even thinking that.

" No let me ask Rachel if she want's to see you." he says getting Rachel and taking her to the door

" What are you doing here?" Rachel sneers at me

" i came to see you." i say simply she stares at me

" Whatever Lopez trying to pull a rank on me or something?" she sneers i just notice her black eye.

" Berry what happen to your eye?" i ask concerned she stares at me.

" None of your fucking business." she snaps

" What the fuck berry im just trying to be nice and your acting like a bitch." i sneer at her before she can say anything Puck buts in.

" Yah Rachel that was way out of line she just asked a smile question." Puck says defending me

" Yah i agree with Puckerman." i say as she looks at me

" Screw both of you leave my fucking house Puck you can have your cake and present back." she sneers going in the house grabbing cake and a small box.

" Why did you give her these?" i ask as i walk to my car

" It's her birthday." he says simply

" Oh i didnt know." i say stopping in front of my cars he nods

" So want aride home?" i ask as i get in the car.

" Sure." he says but we were interrupted by a car pulling into the parking lot.

" What are you doing here?" a man who i assume Rachel father is slurs obviously drunk.

" Saying happy birthday to Rachel." i say he nods and stumbles in the house weird.

* * *

**Hey please review guys spoilers for next time:**

**Santana tries to get on Rachel's good side**


	4. New friendship

**Hey guys sorry i have not updated in a while school starts up again tomorrow so ill update at least once a week thanks for all the reviews,favorites and follows and also i do know how to spell Cory but i don't remember mentioning him in my notes at all. so yah but hope you guys like this chapter you will see a nicer side of Santana So there are the basics also i have a few questions:**

**what friendships do you want to see besides Puckleberry and Sam and Santana?**

**Should Jesse Come into the story?**

**Should Shelby Come into the Story?**

**also who do you want with who?**

**Puck- Quinn or Brittany Or Kurt Or Sam or Mercedes **

**Finn- Quinn or Brittany or Marley or Blaine **

**Quinn- Puck or Finn or Brittany or Mike or ****Sam**

**Tina- Mike Or Artie**

**Brittany- Mike or Artie or Puck Or Finn or Quinn or Sam**

**Mercedes- Sam or Matt or Puck**

**Sam- Mercedes or Puck or Kurt or Blaine or Quinn or Brittany **

**Blaine- Kurt or Sam or Finn**

**Kurt- Puck or Sam or Blaine **

**Artie- Brittany or Tina or single**

**mike- Brittany or Tina or Quinn or single **

**Shue- Sue or Emma **

**So yah the reason why there are no Matt or Marley thing is cause im only bringing them in the story if there chosen.**

**Also In this story in a few chapters Rachel will have a long lost twin come in a few chapters cause there family moves to Lima there will be a back story behind that but im having a contest for who can come up with the best twin for Rachel here is the form: **

**Name: F & M &L**

**Type of clothes-**

**Popular or not-**

**Gender-**

**Personality-**

**adopted family members-**

**where did they live before lima-**

**why did they move-**

**who will be there friends-**

**do they sing and/or dance and/or Act**

**what do they look like-**

**Yah sorry to lay all of this on you but yah well hope you answer my questions and fill out the form here is the chapter-**

* * *

_Rachel Pov, _

I watch as my dad stumbles in the house and starts to yell.

" Why were people here?" he yells trying to walk towards me

" To celebrate my birthday." i squeak he stops and looks at me

" Why you ruined my marriage? you made your dad leave." he sneers grabbing me by my hair..

" Im sorry dad please stop your hurting me." i say as i start to cry

" if your gonna cry im going to give you something to cry about." he sneers as he throws me on the ground and starts to kick me. he drags me by my hair and throws me down the basement stairs.

" That's what you get Bitch." he yells slamming the door i lay there in my blood i was bleeding from the head and start to pass out.

_Santana Pov,_

i wake up in the morning and get dressed for school i decided to visit Rachel after school since she is suspended. i go down the stairs and drive to school.

" Hey Blondie." i yell to Sam as i get out of my car

" hey S how are you?" he asks as i give him a hug

" Fine as always how about you?" i ask as we walk in school

" im pretty good hey want to grab a bite after school?" he asks as i we reach my locker

" Sorry Sam im going to Rachel's." i say garbing my books from my locker

" Rachel as in Rachel Berry?" he ask in shock as we walk in class

" Yes." i say simply

the rest of the day went by fast.

_Rachel Pov,_

it was about 3 when i heard the knock at the door. i was still sore from the beating and my head hurt.

" Hey Rachel." Santana says when i answer the door

" What do you want?" i ask as i let her in the house

" Just to talk and i have a song for you." she says with a smile

" Okay." i say sitting on the couch

" so um how are you?" she asks still standing

" Im fine how about you?" i ask looking down

" Im good how was your birthday?" she asks looking at me

" Good." i simply say

" so what has been going on with you?" she asks

" Nothing." i say looking at her

" bull shit berry what is going on?" she asks more sternly

" Nothing now what else do you want?" i snap at her

" To be your friend." she says stepping towards me

" Why?" i snap at her

" Because i just want to." she says shrugging

" is this a trick?" i ask nervously

" No i want to be your friend." she says looking at me

" okay but you have to make me trust you." i say with a small smile

" okay well i have a song for you." she says pulling out a mini mp3 and puts on the beat.

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Oh!)  
I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

" Thank you." i whisper hugging her

" Welcome Rachel this is a great start of are friendship." she says pulling away

" So wanna hang tomorrow?" she asks

" Sure ill see you tomorrow ." i say giving her a final hug as she walks to the door and opens it

" Why are you here?"

* * *

**So who's at the door Puck or Finn Or Jesse or quinn also**

**the so was Fuckin perfect by pink also there will be more pezberry friendship next chapter romance in later chapters.**

**so review and answer questions and form..**

Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah,

_[Verse 1:]_  
You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

_[Hook 1:]_  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

_[Hook 2:]_  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

_[Verse 2:]_  
You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

_[Hook 1:]_  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

_[Hook 2:]_  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

_[Bridge:]_  
You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

_[Hook 2:]_  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

**so bye see you next time loves**


	5. You Never Cared

**Okay so i decided to have St berry friendship in this so yah no reviews last chapter sadly :( i have some questions before you read..**

**Should Shelby Come into the Story?**

******what friendships do you want to see besides Puckleberry and Sam and Santana?**

**also please fill out this form for Rachel's twin contest.**

**Name: F & M &L**

**Type of clothes-**

**Popular or not-**

**Gender-**

**Personality-**

**adopted family members-**

**where did they live before lima-**

**why did they move-**

**who will be there friends-**

**do they sing and/or dance and/or Act**

**what do they look like-**

**so yes please fill out guys hope you like the chapter..**

* * *

_Santana Pov, _

i look at the curly haired boy in front of me waiting for a answer.

" To see Rachel didn't know you two were friends." he says looking surprised jealousy surges threw me why would i be jealous?

" Rachel no quiere ver el imbécil que rompió los huevos encima de la cabeza." i sneer at him Rachel behind me. he stares at me for a moment

" agradable lopez idioma ahora puedo hablar con Rachel?" he says with a smirk who knew he spoke Spanish

" guys i can understand what your saying." Rachel says looking at us

" te odio B can he speak to you?" i ask still looking at Jesse

" Yes Santana now go home." she says with a smile as i walk away and look back i smile.

_Rachel Pov,_

i tell Jesse to come in he nods with a smile.

" So um why are you here ?" i ask as he walks in the house

" Just to see you." he says looking around the house

" thought you were in L.A." i say looking at him but he was looking at my wrist

" Um got kicked out so im kinda back in lima." he says still looking at my wrist i was shocked Jesse got kicked out...

" Oh im sorry." i say giving him a frown

" it's not you who should be sorry its me." he says looking into my eyes

" im over it." i tell him as he looks back down on my wrist

" is that a bruise ?" he asks lifting up my sleeve and gasping at all the green,purple,blue and yellow spots they were so bad he didnt see the cuts i was so much in shock i couldn't move.

" Rachel who did this?" right when he asks i here a car door slam shut

" you better go." i tell him right when i say it my dad walks in

" Who are you?" he slurs looking at Jesse

" Jesse St James." Jesse says looking at me

_Jesse Pov, _

I look at Rachels dad who was obviously drunk

" He was just-" Rachel goes to say but i cut her off by grabbing her hand

" I was going to take her to her friends house." i say looking at him he nods

" Go pack some stuff." i whisper in her ear she runs upstairs really quick i go to the bathroom and take out my phone and call Santana i still had everyone's number from glee club.

**Me **Santana

Hello

**Santana this is Jesse somethings kinda off **

What do you mean?

**Rachel has bruises all up and down her arm **

So do you think someone's hurting her?

**Yes and i think i know who it is **

Who?

**Her Dad **i was cut off with Rachel yelling for me

**I gotta go **

With that i hang up ans walk out to see Rachel have a bag in her hand

" Ready?" i ask she nods and walks out with me i text Santana before i start my car

Meet me at my house - Me

Whats the address?- S

1405 Hallow Queen Street-Me i text back before i drive off

" So Um who did you get those bruises on your arm?" i ask her head snaps up quickly and glares at me

" Why would you care you never did before ." she sneers at me i wince at the bitterness in her voice as i stop at a red light

" I loved you i really did." i tell her in a serious tone and she scoffs

" Where have i heard that before?" she snaps at me

" Im telling the truth so what have you been doing lately?" i say looking at her as the light turns green

" Not like you would care but i quit glee club got into some fights and got suspended so how about you?" She asks taking out a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket i look at her in shock.

" Um im engaged." i say as her eyes widen we turn on my street

" So you actually have a heart? So who is she?" she asks inhaling her cigarette

" Her name is Cindy Love she lives back in LA is moving down here soon." i say turning into my parking spot

" Got a picture?" she asks unbuckling her seat belt i nod and show her a picture of Cindy she has Blonde hair and Green eyes and is about my height

" Pretty whats she like?" she asks getting out of the car

" she wants to be a Doctor and Studied at UCLA with me and she has a little boy he is 3 years old his name is Hunter Love and Cindy is 20." i say as she walks to my door.

" Nice." she says with a small smile i unlock the door and she starts to look at the photo's most of me and her and he and Cindy cause its my own place.

" You still have this photo?" she asks picking up the Picture of me and her at School with her sitting on my lap in the lunch room.

" Yah." i say looking at the photo i her hands. she sets it down and looks at the photo's of me and Cindy.

" It's always some else." she says tearing up with a frown on her face

" What do you mean?" i ask as she has tears in her eyes

" no one ever saw me as a first choice not you not Noah not Finn im just not lovable." she shrugs and blinks back tears.

" Not true you are lovable you just haven't found your Prince yet." i say she just stares at me

" Whatever you and i both know im not lovable no one cares about me im just Rachel Berry Glee Freak with the huge nose." she snaps at me

" What happened to you? where's the Rachel i know " i asks before i could think she looked like she wanted to kill me

" Thanks to you and everyone else that Bitch burned in hell." she screams at me

" What happened to you?" i say near tears cause my heart was breaking at the sight of her so lost so broken she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath

" I don't Know really." she says looking down her tears start to rub of what looked like makeup on her face where you could see black and blue bruises i gasp at the sight.

" Rachel what happened to your face?" i ask as her eyes widen

" Nothing." she says quickly

" But there are Bruises everywhere on your face." i say stepping closer to her

" Why would you care anyway?" she screams at me

" I HAVE ALWAYS CARED ABOUT YOU Rachel so don't even go there." i scream at her she starts to cry more

" You really want to know what is going on with me? Hm well guess fucking what my Dad my oh so sweet dad abuses me every fucking day since my daddy left because its apparently my fucking fault." She screams as her eyes widen in horror at what she said

" Rachel-" i try to say but am cut off by her

" no dont." she snaps grabbing her pack cigarette out of her pocket but i snatch it out of her hand

" Give it back." she screeches at me

" No." i say sternly

" Why?" she sneers

" Im not going to let you ruin your body." i snap at her as she walks towards the door

" Well guess what im already ruined." she says opening the door coming face to face with Santana.

* * *

**Hey Hope you liked it GUYSSSS so here is what the stuff in Spanish was **

**Rachel no quiere ver el imbécil que rompió los huevos encima de la cabeza- Rachel does not want to see the douche bag who cracked eggs over her head**

**agradable lopez idioma ahora puedo hablar con Rachel?- nice language lopez now can i speak to rachel?**

**te odio- i hate you **

**so please review loves! there will be pezberry next chapter **


	6. Another Scar To Add To The List

**Hey guys you can still enter the contest sorry im really busy and have not updated please review hope you like this chapter. There is Rape**

* * *

_Rachel Pov, _

I push pass Santana who eyes Jesse. She tries to say something but i walk away down the street she dose not chase me i walk all the way to down town lima the bad part a lima but i don't even care . I ignore the chills i get walking down the street.

_Santana Pov,_

" Where the Hell could she be ?" i ask looking at Jesse as we turn down Stanley Road .

" I don't know maybe down town." he says wincing at the word down town i could feel fear take over me and Santana Lopez does not get scared.

" Go now." i tell him he makes a right to another street that leads to down town it was already dark outside and down town Lima was worst at night then day .

_Rachel pov, _

I walk down another dark street in down town Lima i could already smell the alcohol and cigarettes on the street. I look at the houses most had gang symbol on it from spray paint . I could hear laughter of men down the street i don't know why but i just kept walking.. i dig in my pocket forgetting Jesse took mt Cigarettes god i hate that ass hole. i could hear someone walking behind me.

" Hey babe want to show me and my friend a good time?" i hear someone ask from behind i turn around to see two men in black hoods i turn around and walk faster.

" That was rude." one of them says grabbing my arm and starts to kiss my neck

" Please don't." i beg as one kisses my neck and the other rips my shirt

" Oh baby you will love it just relax ." the second one says with a bitter chuckle they smelled like cheap bear and sweat.

" Help" i scream loudly but the first guy slaps me really hard i could taste blood in my mouth

" Don't scream again worthless bitch or else." the first guy says puling out a knife the second one takes my arm and drags me to the near by woods.

" Let go of me you ass hole." i scream the first guy turns me to look at him.

" Shut the hell up you whore now get on your knee's." he says unzipping his pants as does the second guy

" Don't do this." i plead he hits me again.

" DOWN NOW DUMB Bitch." he screams pushing me on the ground . i try to crawl away but one of them kicks me on my side

" Now lets have some fun." The first guys says ripping of my shirt all the way i sob as they fell me up and down.

" on your stomach now." The second guy barks holding the knife to my face i do as im told i close my eyes one sticks them self inside me and the other gets in front of me.

" open your mouth." he barks at me i feel a wave of deja vu wash over me from the other night.

" No." i say shaking my head my body was burning and the man slaps me as hard as he can.

" Now open up little bitch or it will be worse." he sneers i shake my head he looks at his friend his friend stops what he's doing and gets up. They both start to kick me really hard until i could barley move . one goes behind me and the other gets in front of me again. he rips my mouth open with his hands ans stuffs himself inside my mouth.

" Good girl." he pants i cry softly as they continue . i bite down really hard on him and he cries out in pain.

" You little bitch now your gonna get it." he says zipping up his pants and the other dude does the same thing they take out the knife again a make me role on my back. they take the blade to my stomach and cut slowly across it i cry softly as they do after there done with that they punch me in the face i heard a crack when they hit my nose.

" man lets take her out of the woods leave her in the street." one guy says they both pick me p an carry me to the street drop m there and run away i could feel myself bleeding out.

" RACHEL?" i hear someone scream before i black out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review and who do you want to find her Puck,Santana and Jesse,Or someone else?**

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me laugh out  
When you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

**so review **


	7. Hospital and People

**Hey Guys how is everyone today? Hope you guys like the last chapter sorry it was so sad and graphic there will be Pezberry next chapter this chapter is more of Rachel being in the hospital chapter im sure you guys are like thank god finally ... yah so here are a few questions-**

**How do you feel about the st berry friendship?**

**Do you want any other friendships?**

**Should Rachel get pregnant? **

**Please answer my questions... Hope you guys like this chapter my lovely's here it is-**

* * *

_Santana Pov,_

" RACHEL." I scream as me and Jesse run up to her bloody body.

" Jesse call 911." i scream at him with tears pouring down my face he grabs his phone and dials quickly

" Rachel if you can here me help is on the way." i whisper into her ear .. When i find out who did this im going to murder them

" The will be here soon." Jesse says after they hang up

" God Jesse how could i let this happen." i say looking down at Rachel

" It's not your fault." He says trying to comfort me

" Yes it is I could of stopped her from walking away." I cry as i here the sirens

" You didn't know this would happen both of us didn't know this would happen." He says with sadness in his eye's as the ambulance and police pull up.

" Mam Sir im going to ask you to move so i can get to her." one paramedic says

_Jesse Pov,_

I move so the paramedic can get to Rachel but Santana does not move

" Santana come on move." I say looking at her she shakes her head

" No im going with Rachel." Santana says looking at me

" Mam you can go just move so we can get her." The paramedic says before Santana can say anything i grab her by the arm

" What are you doing St James?" She sneers at me as they put Rachel on the stretcher

" Keeping you from getting arrested you cant help Rachel behind bars." I tell her she looks at me suspiciously

" You love her still don't you?" Santana asks i roll my eyes

" No You love her don't you?" i ask before she could respond the paramedic calls her over

" Ill meet you there." i say going towards my car .. I get in and look back how did life get so fucked up?

_Santana Pov, _

I sit in the ambulance and don't say a word we get to Lima Hospital in five minutes they take Rachel out on the stretcher and into the emergency room . I go in the waiting room Jesse still wasn't there.

" Excuse me did you come in with ?" A tall man with blonde hair in a white lab coat asks

" Yes." i say politely

" Can i talk with you in private ." He asks i nod and get up and walk towards the long white hall way.

" Well she has a fractured nose , 3 broken ribs and was confirmed to be raped but we also found something odd." The doctor says in a grim voice

" What else?" my voice cracks as i ask

" She has Older injury's we called social services to check out her house but i need the address." He says looking at me i write down the address and give it to him.

" Thank You." He says walking away. I walk away back to the waiting room where Jesse was.

" How is she?" He asks looking at me

" She's alive ." I say looking down and sitting in a chair

" That's good." He says with a weak smile

" Yah no offence St James but you look like shit." I say looking at him he was pale and had black circles under his eyes he really did look like shit he chuckles bitterly .

" You don't look to good your self Lopez." He says looking at me with a half smile

" I Know ." I say with a weak smile. Then someone with a black hood with a little blond girl with Hazel eyes walks in and goes to the desk she looked familiar

" Hi Im Shelby Corcoran im here for Rachel Berry She's my daughter Called." Shelby says i sit in shock

" Shelby?" Jesse says looking at the women in front of him she turns around.

" Jesse what are you doing here? Last i checked you were in L.A ." Shelby says looking at him in shock

" Got Kicked out and here i am." He says tiredly Shelby looks at me .

" Hi im Santana Lopez." I say sticking out my hand

" Nice too meet you are you one of Rachel's friends?" She asks waiting for the nurse to get the doctor. Before i could answer Mohawk burst threw the hospital door can this day get any worst? He dos net notice Shelby or Beth and rushes up to the desk.

" Hi My mom Called Diana Puckerman can i see Rachel Berry please?" He asks looking at the nurse

" Im sorry but is in surgery right now ." She says looking up from her chart . He sighs and looks at the group just realizing us and Glares at Jesse and Shelby .

" Ms . Corcoran the doctor wants to speak to you now." The nurse says looking at Shelby . She goes over bringing Beth with her.

" St James what you doing back here?" Puck questions with fury in his eyes Jesse sighs i could tell he didn't want to deal with Puck right now.

" I moved back to Lima Puckerman get over it." Jesse says staring at Puck

" Why are you around Rachel though?" You hurt her ." Puck questions getting angry

" Im Making amends Puck i don't need this right now. Santana im getting some air." He says getting up from his chair and walking outside

" Since when did you talk to St Ass hole?" Puck questions sitting next to me

" Since he is trying to help Rachel." I say simply looking down

" Since when did he care about her? And more important since when did you care about her?" He says bluntly

" He always cared about her. And since i realized she was a wonderful person." I snap at him walking outside..

* * *

**So How did u like it i know it was plain and boring.. So please review and answer questions also thanks to the quest for ur review glad you like it.**


End file.
